


Running Up That Hill

by PaintedPagan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Graphitint pencil and graphite pencil on paper, 395 x 320mm.Inspired by the Kate Bush song of the same name, (especially the Placebo cover!) some amazing photography of dancers doing contact improvisation and most of all NinkSkoir's beautiful fic Feral Love.I own neither Azog, nor indeed , his lady Rimkaur, one is the property of JRR Tolkien and the other is NinkSkoir's. The piece was originally made for a contest over on DeviantArt.Yes, I know this Azog has both his arms - sorry - but the pose wasn't going to work without it and I so wanted to use it for these two....





	Running Up That Hill

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/42492778130/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
